The Bloodstone
by Alice In Transylvania
Summary: One of my first stories. I hardly remember it, but it's basicly about a girl who hates the fact that her life's so boring, and then she meets Inuyasha who takes her to his time for some reason which I forgot.


_The Bloodstone_

_Chapter 1_

Authors Note:

This was one of my very first stories ever, so if it's a little bad, that's why.

Amber looked out of the window in her room. The walls were black and the ceiling was silver, there were posters of rock bands, photos of gothic landscapes, and sketches she drew of a guy that was always in her dreams. He had long silver hair, deep golden eyes, and dog-ears. She didn't know why she dreamed of him… even _daydreamed_ of him… she just did. It was about midnight. She had woken up like she always did at midnight, which was another thing that she did that she did not know why. She had fallen asleep in her clothes (again). Her room was a total disaster area. Clothes, papers, blankets, pillows, and shoes were scattered everywhere. She sighed and tried to sleep.

5:00 am (5hrs. later)

She was still awake as her foster mom called her down to school. "Be down in a sec!" She called back. She swung her feet over her bed and found on the floor black, Goth pants with chains and zippers on them, and a tight black tank top that she planned to wear a corset over. She sniffed them. "Clean enough." She said as she went down the hall to the bathroom to take a quick shower and dress.

20 min later

"Amber! Get out of the shower! You've been in there for 20 minuets!" Her foster mom yelled. "Oh no! I must have fallen asleep in the shower again!" She said to herself as she shut it off, got dressed and zoomed down to the kitchen for breakfast. She sniffed the air with her hanyou nose (hanyou means half demon, like Inuyasha). Her long, straight, black hair fell to just above her butt , she had deep golden eyes like the guy she draws all the time, and added to her outfit she wore a black hat backwards to hide hanyou ears of hers. "Are you eating breakfast today?" her foster mother asked. "Depends… what is it?" Amber asked suspiciously. "Bacon, eggs, and steak." Amber dove for her chair, picked up her fork, and started shoving food into her mouth. She ate 5 eggs,2 steaks, and 3 pieces of bacon in under 2 minuets. She left her plate on the table and went out the door. This was a normal day for her, ever since her parents abandoned her and left her on the streets for dead. She was walking to school. Her life has always been a disaster. She hated it! She didn't fit in. Not even with the people that were sorta like her. She was a total outcast. She had only _one_ friend in this world. Only _one_ person she could trust. But Amber didn't even tell her everything in her life. She didn't know she was a half-demon. No one knew except her foster mom and Amber, of course. She didn't tell anyone else because they wouldn't understand. Only her mom and the wonderful, amazing (and she's thinkin' of Inuyasha?bursts out laughing)half demon Inuyasha that she dreamed of. Her heart started to pound like a bass drum just thinking of him. She had always wondered why. She had started dreaming of him when she was 16, in high school. She sighed and started to run as the bell for school rang "Oh fuck! I'm late… again!" She said.

At 1st period

Amber barged into the classroom door, panting. The teacher sighed "Late, and not wearing your uniform… again." He exclaimed as Amber went to her assigned seat and put her bag on the back of her chair. The teacher handed her a test. She started writing answers, when all of a sudden she heard her friend say over and over "Turtle… turtle… turtle…" she turned to look at her test and that's what she was writing, too! All over her test had a hard question and then all the answers said 'turtle'! Every one in the class stopped to look at her. "Turtle?" her friend asked. Everyone just sighed and shook their heads. They were used to this. "Kilah, stop turtleing!" the teacher snapped. "Turtle!" She exclaimed. Everyone started to laugh. Amber just punched her shoulder. "Turtle! That hurt!" Kilah screamed. "Detention! Both of you!" "Alright. Dumbass." Amber muttered"How dare you call me that?" Amber smirked and walked out of the classroom with her friend.

At lunch

Amber and Kilah were waiting in line. Kilah had bronze hair, blood red eyes, and she was wearing blood red baggy pants and a black baggy shirt. Her hair was 1 inch past her knees.

After they ate (they ditched school after lunch)

They were walking down the street. Kilah kept repeating "Turtle… turtle… turtle.. Turtleturtleturtleturtleturtletur…" "SHUT UP! Amber yelled. "Why, turtle?" "Because I _said so_! That's why!" They were almost to the park. Kilah gasped. "TURTLE!" She yelled as she ran up to the park and picked up a turtle from the lawn "Oh. My. God." Amber said, rolling her eyes. Kilah started to sing a song. "When happy little turtles FLY they soar so HIGH into the SKY to eat PIE… to eat PIE… to eat PIE… toeatpietoeatpietoeatpie… TO EAT…" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Amber screamed everyone in the park turned to look at her. Kilah whispered to the turtle. "Turtle is angry. She no likey turtle song… its so _saaad_!" The turtle put its head into its shell. "Kilah… what did you have for breakfast?" "Candy, candy some more candy on the way here for school, oh and some beans." Kilah said matter-of-factly "Just how _much_ candy?" Amber asked "Oh! Turtle had 5 snickers, 12 jolly ranchers, 24 milky ways, 50 Hershey's bars, and 5 glasses of chocolate milk." Kilah said "Well, I gatta… go..." Amber said as she walked to her house.

At Ambers house

Amber was at her house in her room, staring at the ceiling, on her bed, wishing her life was better. Her hat was off. Amber walked across her room to look at a sketch of Inuyasha. She sighed. Just then someone tore open her window. He had long, silver hair, pure golden eyes… wait. She defiantly recognized him. He was Inuyasha. She turned around and started hitting her head on the wall. "I'm turning into Kilah! Oh, God, is it possible to be _that_ crazy!" just then her phone rang. Amber almost had a heart attack. She was so surprised. "Oh, just the phone, umm… you stay there and do _NOT_ touch my posters!" Amber yelled. Amber picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hi, Kilah. Stop saying turtle!" Amber yelled. She looked over to see Inuyasha snooping through her drawers. After he looked at three he opened the fourth one and stuck his hand in and picked up a fancy, lacy bra. He blushed and slammed the drawer shut. "What's that, turtle?" Kilah asked "Oh it's… only… my… uh, hamster! Yeah! It has rabies." Amber lied. "I didn't know you had a hamster, turtle." "I just got it. Oh no! It's ripping my posters! Gatta go!" Amber clicked the phone off. Inuyasha was still snooping and he put two long socks on his ears. "Inu…" Amber started but got cut off by Kilah screaming "Oh little hamster, turtle, where are you!" "Oh fuck! She's here." Just then Kilah opened the door to see the socks on his head and flicker and fall off to reveal his doggie ears. Kilah gasped. "Turtle! Doggie ears! Wait… this isn't a hamster, turtle." "Why does she say turtle after every sentence?" Inuyasha asked. "She likes turtles. Don't even ask." Amber said and Kilah started saying "I like turtles… When happy little turtles FLY they soar so HIGH into the SKY to eat PIE… to eat PIE… to eat PIE… toeatpietoeatpietoeatpie… TO EAT PIE!" Kilah screamed as Inuyasha gave her an odd look and looked at Amber. "Umm… right, is she… always like this?" He asked. "Oh, only when she eats candy, which _is_ always. Um… Kilah… how… much… candy, exactly, did you eat before coming here?" Amber asked. "Well," She said putting her finger below her lip in the 'I really am innocent…' way "I had 150 Hershey bars, 50 snickers, 100 milky ways, and 20 glasses of chocolate milk. A total of 320 things all together and it's a new world record! I ate it all in under 2 minuets, turtle!" Kilah smiled cutely, yet happily smug.


End file.
